Afterglow
by Nina-osp
Summary: Depois de uma festa, nada melhor do que ir para casa com quem você ama.


AU estranha?

... AU estranha.

* * *

Hadrian sabia melhor do que ninguém como o lado punk de Arthur podia ser facilmente convocado, especialmente na presença de álcool. Tal fato, porém, nem passou por sua cabeça quando convidou seu namorado para acompanhá-lo ao casamento de sua irmã. Anita queria muito a presença do irmão mais velho no seu dia especial, principalmente depois de toda a confusão com o patriarca Strauss durante a páscoa anterior, e a família também queria que Arthur soubesse que era bem-vindo. Parecia a perfeita oportunidade; festa pequena, mas repleta de oportunidades para ficar no canto, discretamente conversando com seu parceiro, e sorrindo para os poucos membros da família que se dignavam a vir falar com o irmão da noiva. Seria bom, ter uma oportunidade de só ficar quieto com Arthur, conversando.

O que Hadrian não imaginava é que o lado rebelde de Anita não fora acalmado após o noivado. E que Arthur fosse querer dancar com os amigos da noiva, arrasando na pista, depois da terceira taça de espumante.

Ao fim da noite, os dois entraram quase caindo no apartamento do alemão, exaustos e ainda um pouco intoxicados, tanto pelo excesso de álcool quanto pelo humor próprio que toda boa festa trás consigo. Hadrian sentia o suor seco grudado na sua pele, e não queria nada além de um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono, dormindo de conchinha com Arthur. Mas, a julgar pelo jeito que o britânico quase rastejava em direção ao quarto, ele tinha outros planos.

"Arthur." o mais alto chamou, parado à porta do banheiro. "Aonde você vai?"

"Dormir." o outro bocejou, visivelmente cansado. "Aonde _você_ vai?"

"... Tomar banho." Hadrian encarou o outro, um pouco confuso. "A gente tá suado e nojento, sem falar cheirando à álcool. Melhor tomar um banho antes de deitar."

"_Boo, don't be such a neat freak._" Arthur franziu as grossas sobrancelhas. "Não tem problema nenhum, vamos só dormir."

"... Mas... A roupa de cama está limpa..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Arthur suspirou, mudando a direção de seu arrastar para o banheiro ao invés do quarto. "_Come on, boo_. Você já sujou a roupa de cama por mim várias vezes."

O alemão ainda parecia hesitante. "Mas... Era diferente."

"Como?"

"... Bom. Nós estávamos..."

"... Fazendo sexo?"

"... É..."

Outro suspiro. "Se esse é o problema, não seja por isso." Arthur deu um último passo em direção a se namorado, mãos já começando a explorar seu peitoral por cima da camisa, mesmo quando tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios do outro. Hadrian reclamou, muito embora suas próprias mãos já estivessem segurando Arthur e puxando-o mais para perto.

Devagar, quase numa dança desajeitada, o casal progrediu pelo corredor. Entraram no quarto já sem os paletós, gravatas perdidas em algum lugar da sala de estar e camisas desabotoadas. Arthur sentiu suas pernas baterem no canto da cama e sentou, puxando o outro para cima de si, ainda presos num beijo lento e repleto de desejo. Arthur suspirava, pequenos sons que só serviam para atrair Hadrian, até que ambos estavam deitados em cima do colchão, perdidos nos lábios um do outro. Arthur deslizou as mãos para os ombros alemães, puxando a camisa por mais espaço, uma perna abraçando-o pela cintura e puxando-o para perto. Hadrian entendeu a indireta e afastou-se o suficiente somente para se livrar da peça, ajudando Arthur a remover sua própria camisa antes de se aproximar de novo. Tentou diminuir o ritmo, torná-lo algo mais lento, mais repleto de carinho, e Arthur respondeu, lento. As calças foram as próximas a ir embora, e logo estavam abraçados de novo, com movimentos lentos, pequenos suspiros e gemidos leves, trocando carícias e beijos.

Ao contrário das expectativas, ao invés de movimentos progressivamente mais rápidos e mais urgentes, os deles ficaram cada vez mais lentos, até que pararam completamente. Hadrian adormecera com a cabeça sobre o peito de Arthur, e o britânico, tão sonolento quanto seu namorado, também não demorou muito para fechar os olhos. Afinal, cansados como estavam, e em meio a tanto conforto, quem não o faria?


End file.
